fashian empire
by Theodore the poet
Summary: What if fasha survived the ambush on planet meat and followed goku to planet earth after she witnessed frieza destroy her planet. Where she raised goku for bardock while forging her empire and trains to become strong enough to beat frieza? [Rated m for coarse language, violence, nudity, and possible lemons.]
1. prologue

The following is a non profit fan based what if novel dragonball, dragonball z, and dragonball gt & super are all owned by Funimation, Toei animation, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Prologue

As Bardock flew in his spaceship to planet meat, he had thoughts about his visions of the "future" he had been given to him by the weakened surviving kanaasan before its death. " _Why am i thinking about this? I know that these are delusions, ...but are these visions actually going to happen to us?_ He thought. He was nervous that those visions are going to come true though he thinks that the kanaasan was just trying to scare him. Yet he was excited that he was going to planet meat to join up with his crew and clear the civilization there, than he and his team will be recognised as the strongest low class team on the planet for that reason.

Bardock smirked, he was hoping his team wasn't going to hog all the fun. He also hoped that frieza would also recognise his team as more stronger than they seem, and that he and his team would also get promoted. He is excited about joining his team and finishing the rest of the job with them, yet is nervous that frieza might turn against his people and destroy his planet according to the visions. But he thinks the visions are lying to him, " _After all frieza wouldn't do that for no reason_." bardock thought.

The visions are haunting him but he pushes those thoughts aside as he approaches planet meat. He feels his job there might distract him from his thoughts, and he might be with his team again. At least he hopes so, or be with his wife Gine after he comes home. And the celebration he and his team might take part in back home after the job is done there. "I hope you didn't finish this job without me." Bardock says smirking as he reaches the planet meat. Unfortunately he is in for quite a rude awakening.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on planet meat**

The traitorous scum that is frieza's elite force, led by dodoria. Murdered Bardock's team swiftly, despite their best efforts trying to survive against them. Leaving a mortally wounded tora, the (so he thinks.) last of bardock's crew, for dead as they comb the wasteland for what's left of planet meat for survivors. Little do they know, is that bardock has arrived on the same planet, and is looking for his team to finish off the rest of the planet. However when bardock arrived where his team is at, he was Shocked and horrified at what happened to them.

"Shugesh…, Fasha…, Borgos…, What happened? It ...can't be." Bardock then looked up at the sky, tears in his eyes.

 **NOOOOOOOOOO!** Bardock Screamed out in anguish, Remembering all the good and bad times he had with his crew. He then looked around spotting tora, Hearing him groan out his name.

"Bardock?" tora groans out loud enough for bardock to hear him. Bardock then runs over to him. Hoping that what is left of his team might still be alive and might survive. "Tora what the hell happened here! Don't tell me those meatheads did this to you guys!" Bardock exclaimed angrily.

"No bardock they were no trouble... for any of us. You shoulda …knew us better than that." tora said.

"Then what happened to you guys why are all of you dead?" Bardock asked.

"Because... we were ambushed by dodoria and his men." Tora said.

Bardock shocked at the news he got, then asked "But why?! We serve frieza, we serve his organization, and he ordered us to be here! Why did dodoria wound you and kill my team!?" bardock asked horrified and angered.

"Because it was a setup, frieza wants us dead." tora says.

"WHAT!?" bardock exclaimed, realizing that his visions from the kanaasan might be coming true. "Why would he do that, frieza is our emperor, after all we have done for him, the fact that we never planned to betray him …yet, it doesn't make sense!" bardock says.

"We were gonna be the strongest, …and that scared frieza, he knew we may not be controlled... any longer by him, …because of our rising strength." tora said.

"So he decided to do this? To keep himself in power?" bardock asked.

"Of course... we planned to... betray him someday. I... guess he... predicted... what we were gonna do beforehand." Tora says

 ***cough* *cough*** tora then started to cough, showing bardock that he is losing what is left of his life, then he smiled. "Good luck…. Old friend…. I… wish I… could've been…." then tora went limp smiling.

"Goodbye tora" bardock tearfully said. Then he remembered that his visions told him this might have happened, yet he didn't pay them any heed. Now he is facing his consequences. That left him saddened yet angry that frieza has done this, and angry at himself because he did nothing to alert his team to this fate. Even if he knew they'd think he was crazy. Yet they'd believe him because that's what teammates do. He then grabbed tora's arm cloth then he wrapped it around his head then he left the location of his former team for his ship to get his revenge.

Not knowing that one of his team members actually survived.

Fasha, the only female member of bardock's team, who was also wounded but able to survive the battle that killed her team, overheard what tora said to bardock. She was also not happy. " _He planned this setup? ...that bastard... shall pay for this betrayal._ " She thought. Then she limped her way to her space pod. Which was easier said than done as it took several agonizing minutes to a few hours for her to walk to her ship without breaking more of her bones. Doing this while also grieving for her team, but was also afraid of what will happen to bardock, her beloved, as he is getting revenge. Knowing frieza is too strong for him. Eventually she was able to reach her ship and launch her way out of planet meat, punching in her coordinates to planet vegeta where she knows bardock is heading.

* * *

 **On the way to planet vegeta**

Fasha while nursing her wounds and watching the view of space, and seeing the stars move by, thought about her and bardock's time together through thick and thin of their battles, then thought about his wife. While she and Gine were friends regardless of the latter becoming bardock's wife, fasha felt jealous and steamed that bardock chose gine over herself, but didn't show it to gine during their time together. A part of her wished that it was herself that bardock chose, and it that was her that became the mother of Kakarot and Raditz. That she would be the one that bardock comes home to and have dinner together with, and of course become sparring partners.

She never fought at least once with gine over who bardock chose due to their friendship, but a part of her wished that gine's meat processing job would be her death due to an accident. That way she would be bardock's next mate. She was with bardock on his jobs more than gine has, and therefore knows they could be best lovers together helping him move on from her death. Her train of thoughts were on hold when she saw planet vegeta. But what she also saw shocked her to the core causing her to stop her ship and made her keep her power level low, thus hiding it.

Frieza was on his ship, hovering over planet vegeta as he was staring down a crowd of people hovering over the planet. What shocked and horrified her though was that bardock was in front of the crowd staring down frieza as well. She was scared that bardock was gonna be killed by frieza, and that frieza was gonna be unopposed by all other saiyans as they are too weak to stop him, and they know it.

She then saw bardock who although he felt outmatched, was smirking. Causing her to feel confident and relieved. Because she feels bardock getting stronger due to the " _saiyan power"_ , where the saiyans like him and her gets stronger once they heal from their injuries. She started to smile when he saw bardock charge his ki blast ready to destroy frieza, and threw it feeling confident that it might be enough to kill him. "Come on bardock, kill him, avenge our crew." she said.

But what she then saw badly shocked and horrified her.

Frieza had a ball of energy that expanded to the size of a small moon. To make matters worse for bardock, the blast he launched collided with the ball getting absorbed in it, but it didn't explode. That was when frieza was cackling madly as he tossed the ball right at bardock. "GET OUTTA THERE BARDOCK, DODGE IT, RUUN!" Fasha screamed out tears in her eyes hoping he would hear her. Unfortunately seeming like he was too shocked to move, bardock just floated there. Letting the ball consume him, along with the crowd behind him that couldn't get outta the way in time. Worse still the ball didn't stop until it collided with planet vegeta. Thus doing the unthinkable in her eyes.

…Destroying the entire planet.

 **BAAAAAARRRRDOOOOOOCK!** Fasha screamed on top of her lungs with anguish and with tears in her eyes.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

The resulting explosion of her dead planet's shockwaves sent her ship flying far away from the location. Her ship spinning all over the place, she was powerless to stop the ship from spinning. It was a couple minutes until it eventually stopped. With the worst of this situation gone. Fasha then held her head in her hands as she cried out of sadness and pain. She cried for her crew, and she cried for her planet, she cried in pain of her injuries flaring up from the rough ride, reminding her that she was still wounded, but most of all she cried for bardock. She knew Gine was on the planet too when it exploded, as bardock told her during their job on kanassa that he plans to come to her on planet vegeta with his pay, now she is dead too, and she's sad for her as well. A part of her wished that gine would be gone so fasha can have bardock, but she wished that both didn't die together, that it should have been just gine. Now she is all alone with her crew dead, as well as her beloved, and nearly every saiyan was gone as well, with only the surviving saiyans who wasn't on planet vegeta as the only other survivors.

When she was done crying for now, she booted up her ship's computer to check for any damages to her ship. When the status told her the ship is fine, she than scanned for planets that she could take refuge in to heal her wounds. Unfortunately most of the planets close by that she checked had already been under frieza's control, or is useless because of the destruction the saiyans has done, turning them into wastelands. She scanned the status of planet vegeta to convince herself she was not hallucinating this.

 _"Planet vegeta"_

" _Status_ : _destroyed by asteroid_."

Fasha was furious about the computer telling a blatant lie to her face. "Bullshit." Fasha growled out, causing her to yelp as she held onto her wounds when they flared up again. Once they simmered down, she then used her ship's computer to scan for the other saiyan pod ships. It took her a couple minutes to find a list of active ships that holds the other saiyans that survived and are somewhere in the other sides of the universe. She finds the ship on one of the planets, that shows the stats that young prince vegeta is still alive. " _Well the vegeta line isn't ending at king vegeta's death on the planet._ " Fasha thought. A few more scans of the other pods later, then she scans the pod that left her surprised.

" _Kakarot?_ " She thought surprised that she almost forgotten about the little tyke. She babysat him while gine was too busy with her job a few times, feeding him, bathing him, (and on occasion, bathing with him.), and soothing his crying everytime with some frustration. Nevertheless, she was relieved and smiling to herself that the son of her beloved bardock has escaped. She then scanned the coordinates of his ship, and sees that he is quite close to a little faraway planet called

 **Earth**.

" _Someone must have sent him far away from frieza's tyranny to a place where frieza might not bother to look for him._ " She thought Smiling, knowing that kakarot might survive to live his father's legacy. She then heard bardock's voice telling her. " _Fasha … you must raise my son now that i am gone, I "know" that you would do this for me_." the voice told her. She then let more tears on her face fall to her knees. She now wanted to show bardock that she would not disappoint him this time. Then after a couple minutes of letting her tears fall, with determination she ended up saying, "I will, for you bardock." she then punched in the coordinates and then flew her ship to earth where she plans to not only raise her now son kakarot, but she also plans to conquer earth into her own likeness, like what vegeta did for her doomed planet.

"I shall make my own empire to rival frieza's, I shall call it…. **The** **FASHIAN EMPIRE!** "

* * *

Author notes

This took me a few hours to write this, but i have done it. I hope you may like this first fanfic i am writing, and i hope you may enjoy reading this story. Constructive criticism is appreciative.

Once again I do not own the series this is just a non profit fan based story. Dragonball dragonball z and dragonball gt & super belong to Funimation, Toei animation, and Akira Toriyama. please support the official release.

Theodore the poet out.


	2. Chapter 1

the following is a non profit fan based story, _Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama_. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 1 - the beginning

 **Time skip age 749**

On planet earth everything was so far peaceful, including in the hustle and bustle of one of the Huge cities of earth. The city was advanced in the current age, hover cars were on crowded roads, flying vehicles were flying in lines back and forth, The air had the smell of vehicles all over the place but wasn't the worst smell in the world. The buildings of the city were big and tall, each with their own uses to the economy of the country, as well as having unusual shapes. Each building had sphere shapes with windows covering those buildings. whether they were entirely circular for the houses, or they had spherical shapes making a T shapes for the inns or hotels, or were tall buildings ending with a sphere shape at the top for the other hotels or office or insurance & investment buildings. all with the tell tale colors of pink, reflecting the sun's rays.

But the highlight of this city is the huge pink castle, also with the spherical shapes on the top of the tall parts of it, with a spherical shape of the main part of the castle in the middle of it. With walkways bridging the gap between the tall towers, and the diagonal ones connecting the middle to the towers. Definitely the most beautiful city in the world. However it wasn't always this big, nor beautiful.

A few years ago It was a small but humble village. It had no advantages of the cities of this world, but it was a homely sort of village that was peaceful and quiet. Despite the fact that a terrible shape shifting beast caused trouble there a few years ago. He and his antics caused trouble for this village until the village's conqueror and current ruler, scared him away after he was forced to returned all that he captured which now belonged to her now. This was Aru village but it no longer exists as it once was. Now it's current ruler took it and transformed it into a big bustling city, expanded it into deeper territory, and made it into what it now is called.

 **Fasha city**

* * *

 **Inside the castle - private chambers**

Speaking of the current ruler, Fasha the empress of the said big city, was leaving the shower room after getting done with cleaning herself of her sweat after her routine workout in her castle's gravity chambers. She was butt naked with only a single towel that she is drying her hair with, but not covering herself with it, showing her shame to the world, …. Or showing it to her private room. She then stepped out to the balcony looking at the view of her precious city, the overhang above shading her from the midday sun.

Her body was muscular yet beautiful with the earth women of this world feeling a little envious of her beauty, her arms look only mildly brawny but shows that she is quite fit and beautiful yet she is stronger than she looks. Sporting breasts that seems close to DDD cup size that doesn't bounce up every time she walks, with muscular thighs, with her shaved crotch, and her big butt that is toned and big but shows no sign of any chubby fat, other than on her butt cheeks but is barely noticeable with too much muscle covering it, not to mention the scars that are adorned all over her skin from all of the battles that she fought on bardock's team, and most of all from the beatdown that she barely survived, courtesy of dodoria and his men. With some scars barely noticeable, and some that are quite visible on her body. Nonetheless no amount of scars, no matter how scary and ugly looking, was able to detract from her beauty in the slightest.

She was said to be the female of beauty on her former home world by even king vegeta himself. Some male saiyans flirt with her a few times and tried to make her their mate. But she refused them and intimidated them away. She says to them that she is saving herself for bardock, who so far didn't seem to return her feelings at the time. Now as she is baring it all to her kingdom with only the shadow of her overhang covering her, she humorously thought to herself, seeing the vehicles flying by, that if the overhang wasn't there and the shadows weren't covering her, the drivers would see her in the buff, and be distracted by her sexy body and cause a cartoonish funny pile up.

While she was snickering to herself about that, she then thought back to the times that she had conquering the village. She thought of the campaign that not only tested her strength, but also her brains. She knew it wasn't easy to create an empire without too much destruction but she eventually succeeded.

* * *

 ***Flashback sequence* (Age 743-748)**

It was 3 years ever since goku arrived on earth. It was when fasha too fell to earth close to Aru village, just west of the mountains of mt. paozu where gohan lived. The villagers found her bleeding and quite wounded but still alive. They then took her to the village doctor where she was nursed to health. It took days for her to walk without any pain or trouble at all, and it took a week for her to fight again, and use the saiyan power to her own use. It was when she was able to fight again that she ended up "Thanking her helpers" by challenging the village elder to a duel for the village, she swiftly defeated him, and then destroyed him after forcing him to give up what he possessed including his villages six star ball, when he tried to resist. His people were not happy but they were powerless to stop her as she then ruled the village with an iron fist. And then for months before the end of the year, she went on to order the remake the village until it was to her liking as a secure town that would sustain itself under her power, while she is gone to find places to expand.

It was near the end the last month of her 1st year as ruler of the village was when she found her "kakarot" with his master, Grandpa Gohan while she searched for any places to expand her village there. She was quite overjoyed that she found him when she introduced herself as goku's missing mother. Both had a tearful reunion while gohan felt his spirits raise now that mother and son has reunited(neither goku and grandpa gohan knowing what happened to Aru village). Fasha was gonna be going back to her village when gohan said to her that "you should stay with your son in the mountains, where I live.".

She at first didn't want to but goku's constant begging caused her to eventually say yes, much to her dismay as goku celebrated. Together both trained under Gohan's tutelage for weeks through the month passing by. Both learned lots of things under gohan's martial arts, meditation, and etiquettes and honor. Fasha inwardly initially thought of these as time wasters, but by the 1st week passing, it was after her angry spar with grandpa gohan that she caused behind goku's back, in which she lost to him, much to her humiliation, she eventually understood why the training should be done. They trained together until that fateful day in the middle of her second month with gohan was when goku transformed after looking at the moon. The good news was that fasha was deep asleep at the time, however gohan was killed as goku rampaged until the moon faded. Fasha woke up then saw the destruction, and then searched for goku finding him near gohan's dead body. Then after goku dressed up and after hours of grieving they buried gohan near his home. They then took his possessions including the four star dragonball and flew back to fasha's town where she introduced him to her town and then expanded the town to other parts of the location.

The other more advanced cities heard about her expansion and decided to gave some resources to her out of friendliness, not knowing how strong and greedy she could be, and what happened to Aru village. Until one day, one city was brave enough to resist her advances and tried to fight back militarily with some help, but using the saiyan power she gained from her injuries sustained from frieza's minions and her time with grandpa gohan, she defeated that city's military with only some effort taking some scratches and bruises, but her victory wasn't hard, just not easy. With her strength shown to the world, the city surrendered and gave her all their resources to her, while the other cities obeyed her treaties in hopes that she would not conquer them too, which she didn't, she would find other ways to take those cities later. She then learned more about earth from the one city she conquered to gain more intelligence, as well as learning about the rooms that could increase gravity with a push of some buttons, causing her to use those rooms for exorcising in, and having one installed into her newly built castle. She and her son also learned facts about earth and learned geography that interested her, and learned about the technology that she saw as comparable to the tuffles of planet vegeta, but what shocked her was that the moon of earth had a more shorter cycle when it comes to the full moon on earth compared to her former homeworld and the other planets with moons, causing her to cut her and her son's tails off to prevent a repeat of planet vegeta's conquering ending in the planet's turning to a wasteland.

Being a child at the time she was among those that was taught in history class of how planet vegeta was founded, back in saiyan academy. Learning from the story of the war her people fought in, and remembering it now that she's empress, she refused to make the same mistake her people made that caused their little predicament with frieza in the first place.

Little did she know, for her and Goku, the tail loss was only temporary.

In age 745, as she was expanding and upgrading her cities, she came across oolong while he was ripping off the people of her town for cash of his own. Angered, she ended up swiftly beating him despite him shape shifting to other forms, (Not showing his true form.) Then banished him into the desert and beyond it to be away from her cities while she expands. Then throughout the years she expanded then upgraded what was once a little village into a huge city that was defined as like west city only near Mt. paozu, in terms of futuristic looks and size. Until last year when she finished expanding for now. With some of her world now under her control she was known as the pink demoness among the people. (due to her battle armor, and color motif being pink.) She has done to some of earth, what king vegeta has failed to do to his planet. Actually take it over without too much destruction. Now she felt like she was ready to face frieza.

* * *

 **Present time**

She knows however that she'll never be ready. Not until she gets strong enough to unlock the transformation of the legends that is the super saiyan form. She heard stories of that form while she was in saiyan academy in history class where she also remembered more of the saiyan and tuffles war. Saiyans of both genders told her it was just a myth, but she did say to them and convinced herself that they will be proven wrong someday.

She then thought about goku that was with her throughout her campaign on this side of the planet. He felt like he was doing bad things, but his naiveté was exploited by her when she managed to convince goku that those were bad people that they were fighting, causing goku to go along with her plans and fight alongside her despite hesitating. Pushing her thoughts and her remembrance aside she then entered back into her chambers hanging her towel around her neck.

Where as if on cue, a guard of hers barged in while she was still stark naked and was gonna get dressed, he was wearing strips of iron and leather, On his head was a metal helmet, under his armor was a shirt colored pink, which was the color of his cape also, his pants, which were also pink, were stretchy and form fitting latex, wearing some leather shoes that are gold colored, and he was wielding a plasma shield, with a laser rifle on his other hand. Basically looking like he was a sci-fi roman guard.

Cue the awkward stuttering as he tried to get the news out to his queen of fasha city. "So why are you here? Spit it out." she demanded.

Fasha and the other saiyans had little to no problems seeing each other in the buff, so she didn't feel bothered in the slightest that she was seen naked by her guard. But if he gets too close or tries to touch her, she is gonna destroy him like the saiyan males that got too close to her back on her home world.

The guard then said "Y-your majesty a girl from west city has just arrived here, and she said her name was Bulma Briefs."

This had fasha surprised. "Briefs? As in 'the briefs?' That family?" she asked

"Yes your majesty, that is what she told us, when we held her up. Should I send her into your throne room?" he asked

"Yes do it. I'll be right there after I dress for the occasion. You are dismissed." the guard then excused himself from her room, as she then dressed herself in her royal garbs, which was a roman toga that was modified to fit her muscular yet feminine frame, that has the color pink, as well as a golden laurel wreath crown, then went to her throne room to meet bulma.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the throne room**

A senior high school girl with blue hair named Bulma briefs has entered the throne room after a minute of searching via another guard giving her directions. She was said to be a beautiful girl coming out of high school wearing a short pink dress with darker pink stripes vertically going down to the end, with her name on the chest area, with blue sneakers and purple socks with breasts that seems to be triple c, close to DD cups. Holding some type of circular stopwatch as she walked. While on her way to the throne room, she saw statues of the current empress in a row. She also noticed some fashian guards lining up the hall to the throne room staring at her. She was flattered but ignored them and continued on until inside where she is waiting.

While she was a girl in middle school, she was told of the infamous pink demoness that is empress fasha, and her empire south of mt. paozu. Her father Dr. briefs of capsule corps, was among the people who not only gave her the resources for her expansion, but also educated her about the technology used on earth. He also was the one who told her about the gravity rooms she now trains in. She was told about fasha by her father, being described as scary and intimidating, but also beautiful. That if he hasn't remained married with her mother, he would've tried to woo her into his life, and make her his wife instead. Not that as bulma believes, fasha would say yes too.

Bulma's wait in the throne room was finally done when she sees the empress herself entering. She then kneeled to fasha while trying to speak politely in hopes she would not anger her, "G-good afternoon your highness." bulma slightly stuttered out. "My name is bulma, I came here to..." bulma trailed off when she saw fasha smirking as she walked to her throne colored white with golden trims on it, with a four star & six star ball on the top left and right corners, and sat down, and slouched forward on it.

"I know who you are, for I've heard about you from your father. You are his daughter bulma I presume." She said making bulma nod.

"Now to business. I'm gonna guess that you want to give something. Well what do you want to give me then? Are there other inventions your company has, zennies, etc?" fasha asked.

Gulping down her nervousness, bulma then spoke out "Actually Madame... in an act of goodwill, I... was hoping that I may have a certain item from you." bulma said.

Fasha no longer smiling was irritated by the fact that the capsule corps heiress had the gall to ask such a question. But didn't zap bulma away with her power knowing that her father would refuse to work with her as a result. Which she can relate with as she would be angry as well if someone killed her son, or tried to. So she simply asked "So what do you want from me that brought you here?"

Bulma then said to her that she is here for the items that is on the top of the throne which is the dragon balls. Fasha was quite resistant however and refused. The reason being is that the dragon ball on the top left is what remained of an old friend of hers, who raised her prince of fasha city while she was working on making it to what it is now, and the one on the top right was kept in remembrance of the old elder of Aru village, whom she thinks of as a worthy opponent despite the swift battle that took his life. It was eventually that bulma decided to tell fasha of the legend of the dragonballs.

Explaining the legend of the dragon balls (A/N _for any new people out there._ ), every year if all seven dragonballs were together. A person shall summon the eternal dragon. Once the dragon is released from the dragon balls he shall grant a single wish. Once the wish is granted, the dragon shall leave and the dragon balls separate into separate parts of the world. While the wish is granted, that varies from being rich, to powers and strength, to reviving a loved one from the dead, etc. Once bulma was done explaining, she then showed fasha her dragonball collection which so far is just two dragon balls, as well as her dragon radar, leaving Fasha quite interested.

" _I may wish for an answer to the secret of the super saiyan form. I could also wish for immortality. I also could wish that bardock would be alive again and be my mate._ " fasha thought. Then she started to daydream.

 _That bardock is now alive, and that both him and her is on a private island looking at a sunset. Then she got seductive and then she stood up then she stripped until she's nude and then took his hand pulling him up and then retreated into an island house_.

The daydream ended however before they both got naughty with fasha having a perverted smirk on her face. She quickly composed herself when bulma looked at her funny and then got the dragon balls off her throne and considered giving it to her, but she needed her son's permission first.

Talking of which, It was when another guard ended up barging into her throne room with news about her son. "Milady, we have received news that your son is near the old house in the mountains."

Fasha then asked "What the hell is he doing near there?"

Both goku and fasha often visit the old house grandpa gohan lived in that remained untouched by her expansion, usually to pay respects, or to train in martial arts. They visit that place together as it could be dangerous for goku alone due to wild dangerous creatures there, remnants of any rebels, etc. She also called her son "goku" instead of "kakarot" in gohan's memory. She still calls goku "kakarot" on occasion when she gets serious.

"Fishing as I was told" said the guard. Fasha then gave an annoyed look that said "Really?" She then took bulma's hand going to a teleporter that was in the next room through the door on the right of the throne.

"Where are we going?" asked bulma. "To an old friend's house in the mountains." Fasha responded then she punched in the coordinates to grandpa gohan's house then they both disappeared.

* * *

 **At grandpa gohan's house - near the mountains of mt. paozu**

The aforementioned young prince goku was strolling back to his house wearing nothing as he had his normal blue clothes on his shoulder as they were near dry. He was dragging a big blue fish that he had killed with a single kick then swam in to drag out to of the water, then took his clothes and headed to his home. He usually swam nude to keep his clothes dry when he was alone, or with only his mom, as that place is isolated from the rest of the world. This time though he accidentally fell into a stream while clothed after apple hunting, making him walk naked to his home, as he wouldn't put on his GI yet until it dries. It was when he was in front of the old house that both fasha and bulma both reappeared to the west of him. Bulma quickly covered her eyes when she saw goku, with fasha looking at him annoyed thinking " _of course. ... At least when I did that I was in my private room after my showers. And when I sleep in the nude, while there were no guests. What do we look like barbarians?_ "

Alarmed in his mother's presence, goku tried to explain his state of undress.

"M-m-m-Mommy I'm so s-sorry I was only," but fasha lifted her palm up signaling silence making goku be quiet.

"Now goku, in your defense you were in a place that was private, so that no one would see you in the buff, and I know that you were paying your respects to your old master beforehand so this time you're off the hook. "Fasha said.

Goku was calming down, until "But of all the days to go swimming you chose this one, where we were gonna have a guest with us, and you decided to dress in your birthday suit looking like you were gonna be a nude Olympic swimmer. COVER YOURSELF, You'll catch your death of cold!" fasha yelled.

(1)

"Mooooom" goku said while he did just that while jogging into the old house to get dressed. Inadvertently showing bulma his nude rear that showed what she believes has a furry rope glued on the tail bone. While he was dressing up bulma was gonna ask about the dragonball topic when fasha quickly silenced her then said "I will give you the ones I have on three conditions."

bulma immediately understood then asked what those are "1st once you collect all 7 of the dragonballs you are to return here and let me use my first wish. Which leads to my 2nd condition, whatever you want to wish for first better wait until next year." fasha said causing bulma to looked at her annoyed but didn't protest for fear of her wrath.

"Though I am curious. What was your wish though?" fasha asked

"Why to have the perfect boyfriend for me, of course." Bulma answered with hearts in her eyes staring off into space, while Fasha looked annoyed thinking " _I regret nothing about my 2nd condition now_ ".

"And your third condition?" bulma asks.

Causing Fasha to then state "Take my son with you on your journey."

Bulma was surprised asking "Why do you want me to do that?"

"Because it gives my son a chance to see more of the world beyond my borders. It's not like I hate the little tyke, far from it, I legitimately love him. He was just bugging me wanting to see the world. I couldn't refuse him so I promised him that he would be escorted through the world on his journey." fasha said

"But why me of all people, why couldn't you do it to?" bulma asked

"For a few reasons, first an empress shouldn't leave her people, I have work to do there, second I asked around for anybody that is traveling and some were too scared to travel the rest of the world, some felt like they could be a bad influence on goku me knowing his naïve nature, some could just flat out suck at babysitting and defending themselves against anything that crosses their path, and some I know goku wouldn't wanna be around. Then I meet you and you seem like a hard willed yet polite girl who would brave any dangers of this planet, yet seem like a friendly yet no nonsense babysitter to my son, and third the gravity room in my castle that your father's company applied has made me and my son quite fit and strong like no other and I refuse to stop exercising in them. My son is more strong then you think because of it and I'm quite confident that he would survive the world, but I know he would need someone to help guide him through it. Knowing you I'm sure you know enough about where to go in enough parts of it." Fasha explained.

Bulma went through her thought process then asked "You have a point there but don't you think that goku would miss you so much?" Fasha then assured her

"Me and goku was talking about it for awhile and while I searched for an escort. I told him that while we always keep in touch through these messaging devices like the one you might have, he knows I remain alive as long as I keep messaging him. And he knows where to find our home as long as he uses his keen senses to track my power level. Oh yeah and one more thing."

Fasha then stepped close to bulma then quietly growled out. "If I ever find out that Goku is dead because of you, I will make sure you'll regret ever meeting me. got it?"

bulma after nervously giving it more thought then conceded and accepted her conditions. Then after goku was finished dressing, he then returned to his mother and bulma. Then they all returned to the castle, fish in tow.

* * *

 **Time skip few hours later**

After all the talks through dinner, entertainment, some exorcise that both goku and fasha has done in front of bulma, and the not nude swimming that they all done, the sun started to shift showing signs that it was gonna be sunset. That was bulma's cue to leave now dressed in her blue jacket with a white tank top under it, a pair of boots, and gray pants carrying all four dragonballs in her bag and with her dragon radar in her hand. Then with goku in tow ended up saying goodbye to fasha as they both said goodbye to her. "My son goku I'm going to miss you so much." fasha said with tears in her eyes.

"I will miss you to mommy." goku said likewise also in tears.

"Goodbye, and thank you for your hospitality Madame." bulma said before she got out her capsule and used it to summon her motorbike.

"No problem, and watch out for any dangers that comes both your ways, especially goku's." fasha called to bulma.

"O-Of course Madame" bulma nervously said. Then once both her and goku were strapped in, she then zoomed off where the dragon radar is telling them to go beginning their journey across the world.

* * *

Author notes

(1) Anybody that watched the 2017 samurai jack episode with the Scotsman, would get this quote she yelled out to goku.

And that is it guys another chapter is done this took me awhile but I made it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if I made any mistakes with this chapter or have any questions let me know and I will go ahead and answer them.

Once again _Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama_. Please support the official release.

Theodore the poet out.


	3. Chapter 2: Pilaf saga part 1

Hello guys, long time no see. Sorry about the wait, it's just that I had some things that came up that I would like to say at the end of this chapter. So I hope that I didn't disappoint a lot of you. So here is the new chapter that my readers were waiting for, and I hope you all enjoy.

And disclaimer,

The following is a non profit fan based story, _Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT & super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama_. Please support the official release.

* * *

It was close to sunset when they both left the empresses castle, where bulma and goku said goodbye to the empress herself, the pink demoness fasha as they left together on a journey to find the mystical jewels known as the dragon balls.

It was sad for both fasha and goku to see eachother go, but it was for the better as goku felt like he needed to see the world beyond his mother's borders, as per his grandpa's last words. And fasha was happy but reluctant to oblige as she could learn more about earth's design through his eyes. Not to mention seeing more of what he describes as the beauties of earth from his perspective.

Not to mention the dragon ball journey that bulma is going on with goku. Bulma was still a little sore about the fact that once she has all seven dragon balls, then she should return back to fasha's palace for the empress's wish. As fasha herself demanded her to give her the wish that she wants courtesy of the dragon balls, much to bulma's dismay. But bulma would rather not provoke her wrath if she doesn't, and was assured by fasha that she'll have her own wish once she's done with hers. So she isn't complaining… at least not outwardly, and not too hard.

Now as bulma rode on her motorcycle, she noticed tears that streamed down his face. She couldn't help but feel bad for him as she too loved her own mother and was also upset to leave her home. But she knew that the journey she's on now was only temporary even if it's a few months. So she will return just in time to go back home with her family, and hopefully back to high school.

"Don't worry goku, it ain't goodbye. It's just a see you later. She'll see you again." bulma said. Which had goku wiping his tears with his free hand as he smiled then held on to bulma as she rode on to where she could find a dragon ball in the direction where she's riding.

But not today though, as it was eventually sunset by the time she had to stop her motorbike shortly after crossing a bridge. To where she stopped at a grassy plains with some trees that looks open enough to deploy her capsule house.

"Woah this place looks nice. I wish mommy took me camping here." Prince goku said. Slightly surprising bulma.

"You mean… you camped before?" bulma asked. Wondering why the prince of fasha city was pretty knowledgeable of survival and camping despite being a spoiled boy who should've been sheltered from the outside world.

"Why of course. Mommy and i often camped together outside of her city, because i begged her to do so. Though mom usually had us camping where both of us would still see the city. Just so we'll know where to go to return there. Not to mention them being in range to protect us both from whatever could attack us. But when we don't camp, I stayed in the castle with mommy, most of the time." Goku said. "Now we get to camp here, which i think is a beautiful place to go to. That is, if flat plains and distant forests is your thing." He finished

"Hold on goku, if your kind of camping here involves tents and sleeping bags, then you never met me. For i have a better idea of what to use for this spot." She said getting out her capsule that holds her house.

"Does that thing have magic? Mom and grandpa told me not to abuse magic, and to merely use it to help somebody important, or destroy your enemies." he said remembering his mother's strict teaching.

"Don't worry goku. This is gonna help, and it's the one we need in this situation." She responded as she pressed the button on the capsule, and then threw it like a grenade. Which after some distance away, hit the ground and exploded in a puff of smoke. Once the smoke disappeared, a dome shaped house was in its place. Only it was bigger than the other houses that made fasha city. With some mini half domes on the side of it. Leaving goku surprised.

"WOWIE! I've heard about some sort of tech that does this, but i never saw it actually happen in front of me!" Goku said shocked.

"Well that's sorta what you get for living with your mom in a sheltered life as a prince in that castle. Not counting the camping that you did with her." Bulma said as she was entering her house with goku in tow.

"Well i can assure you that i'm pretty knowledgeable about stuff, it's just that tech is not my thing. ...Though i wish it was at this point." goku said the last part to himself as he followed bulma in her house.

Inside her home, goku couldn't help but look around at the interior design of her house. And he admits, it's not really anything special. Just a hi tech hdtv that he saw first, inside a dresser that is designed to hold the mentioned hdtv, with a doorway leading to the dining room, and red floor in a large room, then small room. Or at least the living room looking at least more smaller than what he's used to living in.

"Wow. This is pretty much what i've expected when i saw what this house looks like. Still looks nice though." goku said while bulma looked at him funny.

"T-that's odd. I sorta expected you feeling either disappointed, or homesick." Bulma said confused about his nonchalant attitude towards her home looking average. At least compared to his castle home.

He then looked at her smiling, like he was assuring her that he's not upset in the slightest about her home. "Don't worry bulma. I had a feeling that this comes with the position of adventuring with you. And I wasn't disappointed in that regard. But i'm not complaining." Goku said. Basically showing her that despite the fact that his mom is dreaded amongst her people for her viciousness and ruthlessness, goku is basically the opposite of her.

" _Guess he's much more sweet than i thought._ " Bulma said to herself, relieved that he's not a brat, but a more sweet boy, and that made him adorable in her eyes.

Then goku went to her hdtv and looked at it with confusion. "Uh, where's the on switch? It's usually on the front of the tv back in my home." Goku said, causing bulma to smile at him for his naivete about televisions.

"I usually use remotes to watch tv. Like this one." She said holding up the remote control to show goku, then used it to turn on the tv in front of goku. Showing a guy playing a banjo in a split second, startling goku.

"Wah! I forgot how fast the picture appears from the black screen." Goku said catching his breath while bulma chuckled on the inside.

"Jeez that guy really needs to not quit his day job. That banjo playing looks so abysmal. No offense to him, or you bulma." Goku said

"Don't be too hard on him goku. He's probably trying his best. And no offense taken." Bulma said smiling. Seeing that this isn't her type of music, she didn't mind goku's comment.

"Oh he's trying his best? That's admirable of him, and i like that. But i admit, banjo music isn't my thing. So who am i to judge." He said as bulma decided to change channels to a romance one.

Where in goku's naive eyes, she acted weird. As she had hearts in her eyes, and was speaking to the screen like she was entranced by the scene in front of her as a blonde lady and a raven haired man was about to kiss. In bulma's dream land, bulma is in the place of the blonde, and her future perfect boyfriend is in the man's place as they're about to kiss.

While in reality, goku looked at her funny and took the remote out of her hands. Which is where at the perfect moment of when they were within touch distance of kissing, he changed the channel to a monster one. Where a dragonesque dinosaur monster breathed fire at the screen in bulma's direction, scaring her out of her seat.

Cue a moment of laughter courtesy of goku, who was amused at the scene in front of him, with bulma catching her breath and calming down while he was at it, then glaring at him for that. "Hahahaha! Eh, s-sorry bulma!" He said between laughter as bulma thought about throttling him for it. But decided against it since she'd anger the empress if she did that.

Besides, even she thought that was pretty funny, thinking about it more.

She then saw him watch the television that had the monster on it terrorizing the people in the city. She remembered watching that show at least once at a friends house one time, and she saw it as a frightening movie, with destruction and violence. But nowadays she saw it as just a good monster movie. Now goku is watching it, yet doesn't seem phased by the violence in it. "Uh kid, didn't your mom tell you to not watch that?" she asked.

"Not really, doesn't seem too violent to me or mommy. In fact it seems funny at certain areas. Besides, they take out the monster in the ending." Goku responded having watched that show with his mom a few times.

"Well… what a relief, I guess." she said as she ended up seeing more of it. Then decided to turn it off, which goku didn't mind as he was curious about bulma. "What does your mom refuse to let you watch then?" she asked.

"A… bunch of animated shows that are called, umm 'Hentai' from what i heard about. Mom actually refused to let me watch any of them after seeing them herself. What happens in them by the way?" He asked the last part.

"You'll know when you're older." Bulma said, relieved that the pink demoness has at least some morals, in spite of her tyranny.

Then suddenly a bad smell assaulted her nostrils. "What's that smell? Uggh! Goku you need a bath." She said

"Huh? I need a bath?" He then sniffed his armpits then he smelled the scent too. Which is familiar to him as he exercised a lot. "Oh right. This is a bad smell for you, sorry." He apologised. "Where is the bath in this house?"

"Near my room, to the right where you are, then go left. You can't miss." she said before goku jogged his way to her bathroom, while she decided to fix herself a drink for the impending night. In thought about how the day went.

Basically meeting the pink demoness herself, then she met her son whom she's currently escorting through the world, through the path she set for herself, for the dragon balls. While becoming her babysitter and guardian. Which she thought was gonna be a tough job, but fasha assured her that she'll be fine as goku is tougher than he looks. And happens to be a sweet kid, so far. But nevertheless she must keep goku alive and unharmed, or fasha's not giving her mercy.

Meanwhile Goku was able to find the bathroom in bulma's house while making a trail of clothes, taking each piece off on the way there, then entered it closing the door now naked to use the bath. Seeing that he took plenty of baths with fasha, he knew his way around a bathtub. Filling it with warm water, then bathing in it while cleaning his body with shampoo for his hair and soap for his skin.

It was while he bathed himself that he looked out the window of the bathroom while standing on the bathtub's edge. Basically looking at where he used to be in being fasha city, and shedded a tear at the fact that he's gone from there. And without his mother, he was feeling a little homesick, and a part of him wanted to go back home.

Only to remind himself that he chose this path. That he should've expected this to happen when he wanted to see the world. Now he must live with this decision as he doesn't want to disappoint gohan, who was gonna show him and his mom more of his world and was gonna guide them through it, when he passed on.

Now he just hoped his mom is okay with this and though they miss each other, they would see eachother again when this journey is over. " _Mom, i hope you'll be alright back at home._ " he thought as he continued to bathe.

It was while he was soaping himself up, he heard bulma's voice. "By the way goku, if you have no more clothes than these, mind if i give you some of mine?" She asked, which goku judges is pretty close to the door, that he closed but not all the way.

"No thank you bulma, i'll just wear the same clothes i have." He called back.

"Is… is that healthy?" she asked in an are you sure tone.

"I did that plenty of times back at grandpa's place. At least before mommy found me, and grandpa there and before I lived with mommy in our city's castle. I'll be fine." he responded

"Whatever floats your boat." bulma said while walking away from the bathroom. Leaving goku to bathe himself again.

Where he ended up to where he was almost done washing himself with soap, he then scrubbed himself with the soap, using his tail to scrub his back. Then bulma ended up entering the room, "By the way goku, next time, don't take your clothes off… on your… way…" She tried to say, when she froze to her spot, when she saw that goku was scrubbing his back, with only his tail.

"Oh hey Bulma. You don't need to wash my back, I have it from here." He said while scrubbing doing just that.

Like fasha and the other male and female Saiyans, Goku didn't really feel bothered about being seen naked by bulma. If anything, he merely was curious about why Bulma was staring. He even might not care if the whole world saw him naked, but he'd definitely put his clothes on once Fasha orders him to do so.

Though the reason why Bulma stared, was because she was in shock at seeing goku scrubbing his back with his tail. Which she thought was a fake tail that goku glued to his butt, but now she is seeing that it's real alright. Causing her to get shocked that goku has a genuine tail on his butt, like he was a monkey alien like fasha could be.

It was while she stared that goku scrubbed his back and the rest of his body, then washed the soap off and finished his bath after a couple minutes. Then dried himself off with a towel till he was dry, and then put his fighters gi back on after taking it out of bulma's hands. Then headed back to the living room, saying the bathroom is hers now, while bulma ended up standing there in silence, before screaming on top of her lungs out of shock.

* * *

*Time skip*

Back in the same bathroom, was where bulma was naked while taking her own bath. Thinking about who could be her perfect boyfriend. Whether it'd possibly be somebody from her high school, or if it could be somebody from east city, or anybody else that could be handsome enough to steal her heart.

All while thinking about goku so far. Sure he could be a nice boy, but he could have something else that makes him similar to his mother. Like maybe he could be friendly, but if he gets mad, then he shows the world how similar he is to the pink demoness, or maybe could have some other mannerisms that she could have too.

Like during dinner, they both chowed down on the delicacies that was fit for a king like vicious beasts, and was only feeling a little hungry afterwards. Bulma felt herself losing her appetite at seeing that, and felt a little sorry for the chefs that had to work full time to get the food made for the queen and her prince at risk of punishment.

She nevertheless felt relieved that as long as she doesn't piss either of them off, then she could be fine in the end. She just had to obey the queen's demand for the dragonballs if she wants to keep her skin intact. Besides, she did say that she'll have her wish after she gets the dragon balls again.

Then she also thought about Goku's tail that she saw by accident. She never seen anything like that, despite having seen some anthropomorphic animals in her life, but she never saw somebody like Goku, who happens to have a tail of some sort of monkey. Which had her wondering if he could be some sort of monkey alien, which is what Fasha could also be if she has a tail too, if the word from the street that described what she looks like is to be believed, and that she does have a tail that she uses as a belt.

After all, who else can conquer a city without much problems all thanks to her super strength, and her energy attacks? At least from what she heard from the news of the battles back home while she was still in middle school. Which is what led to her feeling scared of Fasha, and fearing what she could do to her city, which had her relieved when she heard that Fasha isn't really going to conquer her city too as she seemed to be content with what she has.

For now, she just had to lay back and enjoy the bath.

Only to see goku who was standing at the door, and looking at her confused. Causing her to get shocked at the sight, then dive underwater for a brief moment, before pulling her head up while keeping the rest of her body under the bubbles.

"What are you in here for goku?!" She asked angrily, trying not to scare him too much.

"I was wondering if i could wash your back." He said.

"Now why do you want to wash my back?" She asked annoyed and befuddled.

Goku looked at her incredulously, before saying "Because you have no tail." causing bulma to inwardly facepalm.

"Well just because I have no tail like you do, doesn't mean I can't wash my own back. I'll just use something for that." She said annoyed.

"Are you sure bulma? I promise I'm not up to anything bad if you believe I am." He asked innocently.

Bulma ended up thinking about it for a bit, before asking him. "How old are you?"

"Umm... last time I checked, twelve. Why do you ask?"

Bulma felt relief at what he said. She thought he came in here for a different reason, but now she sees that he's there for the reason that she sees as a truly innocent reason like he does want to make sure she is clean. Even though she still hesitated, she eventually decided " _What's the harm in obeying the prince? I'm sure he's not up to something naughty._ " And lifted only her upper back out of the water. Keeping the rest of her body out of his sight.

"Be sure that it's only my upper back that gets washed. Okay goku?" She said.

"Okay." He said as he walked to her back, then with a scrubber in hand that bulma handed to him, he scrubbed her back, making sure to only scrub her upper back as she demanded.

Bulma ended up feeling that this wasn't a bad idea as goku was obeying and was only aiming for her upper back. Which had her knowing that goku, though he is naïve, is actually polite, and isn't too much of a hassle to babysit. So far at least, but she's preparing for the challenge of raising goku later on in her journey for the dragon balls.

It was a few minutes of this, when goku felt he's done. So he retracted his arms off her back while handing her back the scrubber as bulma sat down back into the water, while keeping her body under the water and the bubbles. "Okay I think I'm done. Just in case you need me again, you know where to find me." He said getting out of the bathroom. While bulma decided to continue her bath and relax in the warm waters until she's done.

* * *

Outside the bathroom, goku and bulma sat at the table eating some food. Which consisted of some sandwiches, even though goku did find the bread to have no taste, he ended up eating some sandwiches courtesy of bulma, which had him liking the sandwiches more than the bread, which made him remind himself to tell the chefs to make more of them.

While they were eating, bulma couldn't help but ask. "So what is it like living with the queen as her prince?"

"It wasn't bad. If anything, she was one heck of a workout. And it was pretty fun being a part of mommy's royalty, having some guards at our beck and call, as well as having servants to play with. Even though it had some moments of being painful." goku said.

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy and I exorcised a lot, even before you met us. Mainly so we could get stronger." Goku said.

"Huh." Bulma sounded impressed. Though she also felt nervous about goku's life with her.

"Training with mommy though, was definitely different from my martial arts training that I did with grandpa before he died. She was quite hard and challenging, her training was brutal, and it didn't really feel like training with martial arts, not that we never trained with martial arts together back home after grandpa's passing. And mommy was not one to pull any punches, even if it hurts. Pretty much to the point where I heard one of our guards say that I was being trained like a spartan. But I didn't mind." goku said.

Bulma couldn't help but feel concerned for Goku, hoping that he didn't get abused. "But why? Why would she do that?" She asked.

"Because mommy told me it was to get stronger. Mainly so that we may be able to fight somebody powerful that isn't from earth, who happens to be an alien that is stronger than even mommy." Goku said.

That had bulma getting curious about what the empress is training him for. "Who is that alien then?"

"Some bad alien named Frieza last time I checked. But that's all I learned about him since mommy told me that she'll tell me more about him when I'm old enough. Which since I'm twelve years old, shouldn't be too far along now. But whoever he is, he must be really strong, which makes me feel excited to face off against him, but he must've done something bad, because mommy 'really' hates that guy." He said smiling, wondering who that alien is that he should fight when he's old enough. While also feeling relieved that he isn't him right now. "But from what I was told about him by mommy, was that he killed my dad. And she hated him for that. And that's all I know." He then said a little sadly.

Bulma felt that at least she got some of her question answered. As well as felt sorry for him for losing his father to this Frieza guy as no child should go through that. But she had to ask her major question. "Did she hurt you a lot? Did she abuse you?" She asked.

"If by hurt me a lot, then you mean she beat me when I made her mad, then no. I just got grounded from training with her, as well as tv and other fun stuff when she punishes me. But training with her was hard and it did hurt, and it did feel harsh at moments, but that's how training hard worked for me and mommy. After all, they say 'no pain, no gain.' for a reason, ya know. Besides, mommy always told me that she loves me, lots of times every time I thought otherwise, so I wasn't complaining." Goku said while smiling at her, hoping to keep her calm.

The answer had bulma relieved, if by a bit. As she stared at goku's smiling face, finding him to be adorable looking, while also feeling glad that Fasha did not do some bad things to goku, as well as the fact that he didn't act somewhat like his mother, who was known as the pink demoness for a scary reason, if the battles she fought and won against the other cities isn't reason enough. Though she still felt uncomfortable about the fact that Fasha seems to be training goku like some elite soldier for her army, to fight some alien that killed his father. That is, if she was doing that.

That left one more question. "How much do you love your mom?"

"I love my mom quite well bulma. Thank you for asking." Goku smiled. "What about you though? Do you love mommy?"

Bulma was alarmed, as she did find the pink demoness to be a pain. Not to mention how she feared the empress fasha and hoped that there'd be somebody to defeat her, and free the conquered city from her grasp. But she didn't want to state that to her son since it might strain or ruin their friendship that they were beginning to build. So she decided to keep the hatred to herself. "Well... I don't hate her, so..." She tried to say.

"Good enough, as long as it's isn't hate, then I'm okay with that." He said smiling.

"Uhh... sure… okay then. Let's go with that." She said smiling.

That relieved Bulma when goku said that. It is true that she doesn't like her, but she'd be lying if she said she hates her guts. Because she doesn't hate fasha since she didn't try to threaten her family or target her city. Which is a relief since she'd be determined to put her mind and her wits to freeing her home and city from fasha's grip if she did. But since she didn't do that to her home, then she doesn't hate fasha as much as she would've.

In fact, she might like her someday once she gets to know her, and her son, and once she becomes friends with Fasha and her son as a result. Which could benefit her in the long run if she was able to do the latter.

Once their conversation ended, and their snacking was done, they looked at the night sky over their house, and decided to turn in for the night. So they're now in bulma's bedroom deciding where Goku should sleep.

Bulma refused to let Goku sleep with her on the bed, and instead had a futon laid out on the floor for goku to sleep in. Which he ended up taking with no complaints, and instead got comfortable on.

Though he did wonder aloud if it was because bulma was still sore about not having a tail like him and his mom. Much to her dismay and frustration.

Once he was on the futon, Goku couldn't help but ask bulma about her tail.

"It would be because I'm a human lady. And a pretty one a that." She said deadpan before she brushed her teeth. "Besides, why is it that you lived with your grandpa alongside your mother before living in her city with her? I mean, where is your uncles? Or your aunties?"

"Well... I don't know. Mommy never told me that answer." He said while feeling a little somber. Then he just smiled. "But that's mostly because I didn't ask. As for why I lived with grandpa, well it's cause he found me on the mountainside while I laid on a bed of moss, so he picked me up and took me home." He said before giggling. "Then I lived with him on the mountain, until mommy found me and grandpa while we walked along a cliffside on our way back to our home in Mt. paozu. It was where me and mommy reunited, and remained together with grandpa afterwards. Well... until he passed on that is."

Bulma thought about asking how his grandpa died, but she decided to ask him later since he might not want to talk about it. Instead, she just asked a different one.

"Did you know that you shouldn't keep your tail cause you're born with one? After all, some dogs get their tails cut off while their still puppies." She said.

"If that is the case, then you shouldn't have let them do that to you. You're a human not a dog." He said with a chuckle.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN YA KNOW! I NEVER HAD A TAIL!" She yelled out. Only to see that Goku already nodded off to sleep much to her dismay.

" _I don't know where you're from, but I swear to kami that it's not from earth._ " She thought frustrated, but she calmed down. " _But I know that you're a nice prince, and so far my days with you aren't a royal pain. So I shouldn't be too upset. And who knows, my perfect boyfriend would be worth all the trouble I'm gonna get in with goku and fasha, once this journey is complete. That is, if I survive it._ " She thought as she decided to finish her teeth brushing, then turned in to sleep the night away, hoping to dream of her times with her perfect boyfriend, as well as the naughty times that may ensue from it.

While also wondering what tomorrow would bring for her, and believing that tomorrow could be a great day for continuing her journey.

Or so she believes.

* * *

And done.

Now there is one thing that I must say to all of you reading this chapter. I apologize heavily for the over one year hiatus that this fanfic went through after the second chapter. It's just that a few things happened, but I must confess something.

I'm pretty lazy.

I also get pretty distracted by YouTube, and tv tropes as well as other stuff. There I said it.

But I promise you all that I'll try my best to prevent myself from taking another year to write a chapter for this story as well as my other stories.

Now the things that happened.

1\. As I said in my the guardian fanfic, I suffered an anxiety attack that had me unable to sleep properly, which had my mind fatigued so I couldn't really focus on typing a chapter, and I had to take some melatonin to help me with that. I can fall asleep again, so don't worry too much for me.

2\. I suffered some writers blocks for this.

Since I wondered how to make prince goku spoiled sweet. Yet also made sure to keep him as the naïve child that we loved back then. I hope that this goku is at least a little close to the character for this story.

I also wonder how I did bulma for this. Since she should be a no nonsense babysitter for him, yet she should tread carefully since she doesn't want to anger goku or empress fasha. So I hope that she is close to her character, despite having to tone down her short temper towards him.

And third, I also put some work on some other stories, including my new story. Which is a spyro the dragon fanfic, that happens to be a retelling of the original ps1 trilogy, as well as the recently released reignited trilogy. Except, what if spyro wasn't alone on his journey with sparx throughout the trilogy, and instead ended up having three dragon friends that also followed him through his journey. I'm sure that you can predict who they are.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

I hope you all have had a great new years eve,

and once again, _Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT & super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama_. **Please support the official release.**

 **Theodore the poet signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Pilaf saga part 2

Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan based story, _Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT & super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama_. **Please support the official release.**

* * *

It was in the sunlight that Goku ended up waking up early in the morning. After all, he did take the advice "Rise like the early bird in the sun." seriously in his times of camping out with his grandpa gohan, and later with his mother when they camped out together close to the city. And he still rises early even in the indoors of his castle. Which impressed his mother as he was usually early to wake from his slumber, with Fasha also waking up only a few minutes later than him. Which had her usually seeing him in her room patiently waiting, or jumping next to her in excitement, or pushing on her chest trying to wake her up.

It was no different here, as he woke up and stretched his back as he got out of his futon in the morning, in bulma's capsule house as they were now on their first day of their journey for the dragon balls. Speaking of whom, she was still snoozing in her pink pajamas, as her blankets of her bed was not really covering her body since they were messily unkempt all over the mattress, leaving almost her entire body and her panties exposed to the sunlight.

"Bulma, wake up." He said pushing her a little. Which didn't help since she's still asleep. Possibly dreaming about her boyfriend at least in his eyes.

Which caused Goku to give up and simply wait patiently for bulma to wake up, so that they'll continue their journey. While he did that though, he ended up deciding to climb up to the bed, and look at the sunrise while sitting down on her bed. Before he then decided to lay on bulma's frontal waist.

It was then he felt something different about her waist. He ended up laying like this plenty of times with his grandpa when they napped together in his house, or even while resting on the road in Mt. paozu. And he slept like this only a few times with his mother, back in their home while they slept together when he had nightmares about Gohan, or about something else. Yet he didn't really lay on Fasha's waist and instead laid on her chest, so he didn't know how a girl's frontal waist feels until now. Which had him feeling at this point, that it felt different from his grandpa, when he laid on Bulma's frontal waist in that he felt nothing on her waist compared to Gohan.

That had him curious about why Bulma feels different in her frontal waist compared to Gohan. So he ended up looking at Bulma's panties in curiosity, then ended up patting Bulma's panties, feeling nothing on her as a result. Which had him feeling even more curious enough to reach for her panties intending to take them off.

 ***Insert the No balls scene with a twist here.***

 _"She looks like mommy down there._ " He thought in shock and remembrance of his mother as he stared for a few minutes.

Both Goku and Fasha bathed together a couple times in their lives on earth. All the way from when Fasha's city was still a town that was in the middle of growing and expanding, to when her city is what it is now. It was merely bathing that they did together, and on occasions in different tubs or taking turns bathing. And usually, due to their uncaring nature to their nudity when they bathed, they hid nothing from eachother's eye sight. Which because of that, Goku still remembered seeing his mom naked, though it was only his mom that he saw naked till now.

Which is no different here, since Bulma's naughty bit was also similar at least in his eyes, since they were both female. The only difference that Goku saw, was that she had peach fuzz on her neither regions, and she looked more scrawny as well, in comparison to his mother's more stronger looks. But it was adjectively a tiniest of differences between them.

And sure he may have been taught math, geography, history of earth, and physical education, but he wasn't social due to his isolation in Fasha's castle and mt. paozu, which made him pretty smart in counting, knowing what country he's in, and knowing what happened on earth before he and Fasha got there. Not to mention knowing how to fight quite well. But in terms of a social life, Goku pretty much had no skills in that regard. Regardless of sometimes leaving the castle to go to the city with his mom.

Goku felt that he might get in trouble for this, so he tried to put her panties back on before she could wake up. Only to feel her stirring awake from her slumber, much to his surprise, so he went with plan B. Gently scurrying off the bed and hiding the panties in the dresser, and hope that she doesn't notice her lack of panties too.

Then he made sure to stand innocently on the floor while waiting a few seconds while Bulma stirred, and indeed woke up to see Goku standing there awake and ready to continue their journey.

He also looked a little like he was trying to hide something, but she decided to let it slide until she finds it important to do otherwise.

"Whoa. I didn't think that you would be up faster than me." She said smiling.

"I know. I get that a lot from mommy." He responded, also smiling at her.

* * *

Later on, Goku waited patiently while Bulma combed her hair, making sure to get it done when they both got ready to leave the house.

"How long are you gonna be in there for?" He asked.

"I'll be done when I'm done." She said impatiently. Though she found it pretty admirable seeing that he's patient, since he wasn't complaining too much. "Besides, not all of us are early birds Goku, so you can keep your worm." She ended up snarking.

"I'm just saying, if you're gonna be so slow to get up in the morning, then if you became a turtle as a result of that then I wouldn't be shocked." He inadvertently snarked back.

"Listen Goku, if you're gonna walk around with that hairdo sticking out in all directions, then go ahead. But if you're expecting me to do that too, then you obviously really haven't met me. Which considering our time together, then I guess you really haven't." She clarified to herself while deadpan, before grabbing a cup of coffee. "I'm guessing you don't want this cup?"

"Of course not. Besides, if your gonna be in there for long, mind if I have something to do outside?"

"Be careful Goku." She said as Goku ran out of her house. Hoping that he'll be alright so that Fasha won't flay her alive if he wasn't.

Once outside the house, Goku ended up looking around at the daylight sky as well as his surroundings with a smile on his face. Finding it to be quite beautiful looking with the birds flying as well as whistling, the sun shining brightly, as well as the green grass reflecting the lights a bit. No matter how many times he saw the sight before him, he still admires the day at this point. Especially since it was his first time being out in nature while alone with somebody else besides Fasha. Which he finds to be a liberating feeling in his chest, regardless of him still missing her too.

Then he decided to do a little training of his strength, just to see how far he went in his training with Fasha herself. So with some flexing of his muscles, he raced to the nearest biggest rock that he could find, and then picked it up with his hands, and lifted it up before squeezing it with his arms trying to break it into pieces.

It only took a little effort but he broke the rock in his hands, leaving it in a couple pieces. That left him smiling. " _Hehe. I still got it. I guess mommy's training is paying dividends for me. Gotta remember to thank mommy when we come back._ " He thought.

After breaking a few more rocks, he then found a rock that he began to pick up. Only to hear a yelp of somebody that didn't seem to expect getting picked up as he lifted it with the intention of crushing it. Then he ended up noticing that there were what looked like flippers on the rock too, as he dropped it out of getting startled. Just before he started to squeeze.

"Ouch, now I have a tummyache." The turtle said.

Goku ended up initially thinking that it was Bulma that became a turtle, but he just felt that he's just being clueless since he knew Bulma was still inside the house. So instead, he just apologized.

"That's okay kid. I suppose I should've been more careful about where I should've been stepping. Considering me getting picked up." It said.

"But still I'm sorry, I thought that you were a rock and I could've c-crushed you." He said cringing at what could've happened if he wasn't as fast in hearing a voice while he picked up something.

The turtle ended up shuddering at that, but he quickly kept his cool. "Don't worry, you didn't crush me. And that's all that matters." The turtle responded. Which relieved Goku.

"Goku? Who are you speaking with out there?" Bulma asked, wondering who else is out there with Goku. Before walking out still wearing her pajama gown and seeing both Goku and the turtle. "What in the world? That's strange, a sea turtle is here? Aren't you supposed to be closer to the sea?" She asked.

"Hello ma'am, I know that I should, but first may I have some saltwater?" He asked.

"Umm… sure. Hang on." She said, before going back in her house, and after a few minutes, she reemerged with a bucket in her arms, which she placed close to turtle who proceeded to drink from the bucket.

After he emptied the bucket into his belly, he ended up belching much to Goku's amusement. " ***Sighs*** That hit the spot. Thank you miss…"

"Bulma. Bulma Briefs." She said, causing Goku to giggle at the name.

"B-briefs. W-who would p-put briefs as their last name." He said while giggling and holding his stomach. Much to Bulma's chagrin, since she wasn't as fond of her name either.

But she chose to ignore that and just continue to speak. "And the young one is Son Goku. We're on a journey here and then you came. Why are you here by the way?"

"Well it's a long story. But the small part is that I was swimming along the sea in a rainy day, when a large typhoon came out of nowhere and beached me. And I was stranded on land ever since." It said.

At this point, Goku already stopped laughing and felt bad for the turtle. As well as Bulma, but not to Goku's extent. "You poor creature. I fear that you're not even close to the sea yet… wait there." She said before walking back in the house for a few minutes again, then emerged from the house with a map in her hands.

"I'm afraid I've got bad news, it seems that you are still a long ways away from the sea that happens to be south of here." She said focusing on the directions.

"Well that's not good. That means I have one year to get to the sea at my current pace." He said feeling somber.

That was when Goku piped up. "Hey! How about I take you to the sea." He said.

That caused turtle to look at him with surprise in his eyes while also having hope too, like he hopes that Goku is really gonna help him to the sea. "Really!? I'd be thankful if you would." It said.

As much as Bulma felt willing to help the turtle, she felt that it was unnecessary to do, and so felt like refusing. "I don't mean to be heartless, but I can't help you, I just don't believe that it's important to help a turtle to water." She said.

Goku wasn't happy about that. "We can't leave him out here Bulma, he just might die here if we don't. Didn't you want to help him too?"

"Well sorry, 'your highness' but we're on an adventure and I don't think we have any time for this unnecessary side quest. I'm sure your mommy would understand." She argued back, believing that Fasha would understand why she wouldn't help a turtle despite her son's protest.

"Well I refuse to leave him here like this. Besides, If you said we have no time for this, then why were you spending more time doing your hair?!" He argued back at her.

Although Bulma was angered that Goku wasn't dropping this conversation, she felt that he had a point in saying that she was being a little slow in the morning at the mirror. Which even though she feels that Fasha is patient, she knew that even the most patient person could tire of waiting too long. Nevertheless, she was unhappy that Goku wasn't leaving the turtle alone.

"Well fine then, take that turtle to the ocean for all I care. I'll just search for the dragon balls by myself!" She said. Hoping that she could separate from him, and hoping that Fasha won't learn about their separation. Even though on the inside, Bulma felt sorry for doing this to Goku since she did find him to be adorable due to his Kindness, regardless of him being the spoiled prince of Fasha's empire.

Goku proceeded to pick up turtle, giving him a piggyback ride. "Geez, are girls like this where you are from?" He asked incredulously.

"Not really, most of them have tails." It responded as Goku started to run away from Bulma and her house. While telling Goku that it's a male turtle he's carrying.

"Really? Woah, then they're just like mommy. Nice to see the similarities." He said smiling as he picked up speed.

Bulma stayed behind as she ranted about Goku and how he would get a backache for all she cared as well as other taunts towards his retreating form that she inwardly didn't really mean to make, since she doesn't hate Goku in general. Then she ended up going inside her house to dress up in her clothes and gear, when she heard a noise like a cellphone that she keeps in her casual dress, that she put on the table before her bath.

At first she thought that it could be from her family back in west city calling and asking how she's doing. So she picked up her cellphone to see the collar I.D on her phone and see who's calling…

only to see a different collar I.D on her phone, being from the 'Pink Demoness" herself.

Cue her alarm as she ended up picking up the call in a scared fashion, having no choice but to take it so that Fasha won't believe that she got gypped and have her kill Bulma as a result. Also while wondering how Fasha got her cell number as well.

"Umm… hello?" She asked.

"Hello little Bulma. How is your journey going?" Fasha's voice responded.

"It's going… swimmingly. Me and Goku are g-getting along just fine." She said.

"Good, good. Also, how is your dragon ball count? Did you get more?"

"U-uh umm, n-not really. But I promise that I will." She said being honest with her.

Bulma ended up hearing a sigh of annoyance on the other end of the phone. Giving her shivers up her spine from that.

While on the other end, Fasha was out of her bed and ready to go to her gym room. Wearing her gym shorts and tank top, as well as shoes, she was calling Bulma from her castle. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, since it's pretty much your first day with my son. Where are you right now by the way?" She asked.

"J-just north of the sea, and south of Mt. Paozu, I believe. H-how did you g-get my number by the way?"

"Let's just say that I have my sources. Mind if I talk to my son?"

That raised a lot of alarms in Bulma's head when she was asked that. Considering that Goku was currently away helping turtle, and the fact that she's still in her house had her scared for her life, if Fasha finds out that she isn't with Goku currently. So she had to think up an excuse to end the call, and get back to Goku's side.

"U-umm… he… he's currently t-training right now, and he c-can't call back right now. So mind if you wait just a bit?" She asked quickly, hoping she'll buy it.

'Are you sure about that? My son would definitely cease his training to talk to me for a bit. So why can't I?" She asked.

"T-trust me please, h-he'll talk o-once he's done. S-so mind if I call you back?" She asked.

After a couple seconds of silence, Fasha ended up speaking. "Fine, I'll try his phone in a little bit. But I do pray that he is okay, wouldn't you agree?" Fasha asked the last part in a tone that basically signals that even though she's speaking softly, she's putting venom through her words like she was keeping her anger in check, yet was showing it to Bulma in a sort of calm tone, that leaves her with no room to argue back if she doesn't want to provoke her flaming rage that could come next if she says the wrong thing, or if she told Fasha outright that she's currently not with her son. Who for all she's concerned, is in danger with Turtle on his back.

That had Bulma feeling a shiver up her spine at that, currently hoping that Goku won't tell his mom what happened on their first day after her journey ends. "O-of course. S-see you later." She said after gulping nervously. Then she hung up before seeing Goku's phone still in her house where she put it, beside her bed. Which had her quickly running to grab it, then running out the door with her capsule in hand before turning it into another motorcycle to ride, and then speeded off to the direction that Goku went in hopes to find him.

All while in her pajama gown, that lacked something important.

* * *

It was a bit later on the road, but Bulma was able to catch up to Goku who was still carrying turtle. When Goku saw her coming back to him on her motercycle, he wondered why she decided to have a change of heart and follow him. Then he heard that she had his phone that she's giving him, and that he's about to get called by Fasha sometime. Which had him smiling that she's calling him and Bulma throughout their journey making sure that he's alright. As well as thanking bulma for giving him his phone.

Then, since Bulma made it this far to Goku, she believed that she might as well follow them to the beach instead of wasting time in going back to her house. Besides, she'd rather not piss off Fasha by leaving Goku alone with the turtle.

So she followed Goku on her motorcycle as he carried turtle along the way to the ocean, with her gown blowing in the wind and showing her posterior to the open air, little did all of them know. All while making sure to check the map to make sure that they're on the right track to the sea.

It was on the way there, that they ended up running into an unfriendly anthropomorphic bear thief in a mohawk that wore samurai armor. "Hold it right there!" It said ambushing them. Causing them to stop in their tracks, with Bulma and turtle feeling horrified, while Goku remained neutral.

"Hmm… I'm not fond of tasting human meat, but turtle meat is my favorite meal." The bear said grinning. "Hand it over! And I'll let you go unscathed."

Bulma was quite horrified enough that she was willing to let the bear take the turtle. She even told Goku to give the bear the turtle. Goku on the other hand, merely stuck his tongue out in defiance, like he refused to let the turtle go. Much to her and turtle's horror.

Though the bear thief was offended at that, it couldn't help but grin at the gutsy gesture that Goku did. "I suppose human meat stewed and cooked with turtle meat wouldn't be such an issue for my stomach." He said looking at bulma with hunger in his eyes, much to her horror and disgust.

Then he looked at Goku closely. "Though I have to admit, I'm impressed that you happen to be resistant and brave, for a prince of that empire you're from. Oh yes, I know who you are, and I realize, maybe I'll take you too. But fine have it your way, go ahead and die if you desire so."

"Goku! You'll get us killed! Give him that kami-damned turtle!" She yelled, not wanting to see Goku getting killed by the bear thief.

"I don't care if he even has an army with him. I'm saying no!" He said still having a neutral expression on his face. Like he doesn't fear the bear thief in the slightest.

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY KID?! DON'T YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT THING?!" Bulma said.

"He's my friend bulma! Friends cannot abandon each other." He said. As the bear unsheathed his sword that was shaped like a scimitar. Causing bulma to ride away from him.

"Unless I give them no choice in the matter. Especially if they're invited to dinner too." The bear said as he swung the mighty scimitar sword at Goku's direction, who proceeded to dodge the strike like it was too slow for his speed. Not only that, but while also holding turtle who seemed to weigh nothing to him.

That was Goku's cue to put down turtle, telling him to keep his distance from the impending battle. Which it didn't need to be told twice as it moved fast away from both Goku and the bear thief. "I see that despite your tiny size, you feel so brave, eh prince of monkeys? No matter, since you should've been running too WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" The bear said as it tried to make another strike against Goku who was now smiling at him, only for him to dodge again without trouble.

"Having trouble against the prince comrade? Need any help?" Another voice said as out of nowhere, another bear thief appeared, this one having more greyer colored fur, deciding to interfere on his friend's behalf, after seeing that the fight isn't getting easy, much to both Bulma and turtle's horror, and much to Goku's excitement.

"Not right now. I got this!" It said as it continued to strike at Goku, who just dodged like nobody's business.

Then he ended up leaping over the bear like he was on the moon and tripped the bear onto his back while getting out of the way of his falling. Much to the amusement of the other bear thief, who prepared to fight Goku on his friend's cue. "I have to admit, I like this kid. He can fight pretty well." The grey bear said.

As annoyed as he was at the other bear thief, he ended up grinning at Goku as well. "I know. It's just too bad that he's gonna die for his defiance. But on the other hand, think about what we'll do to him to make his mother pay us in millions or possibly billions for his safety." It said getting up, grinning at what he's possibly gonna earn if he kidnaps the prince of the fashian empire.

Suddenly Goku's phone ended up ringing, causing the fight to briefly stop at the sound. "Hold it! I need to get this! Sorry!" He said as he got his phone out and picked up the call. Which Bulma knew was from fasha.

"Hello. Hi mommy, how are you doing? Oh Bulma's treating me nicely, sure she has some annoyances, but I can't complain so far." Goku said through the phone as Bulma and turtle looked at him incredulously, as Goku answered the phone in the middle of combat, where it could've been dangerous to do so in that situation.

And they were both right, as both of the bear thieves decided to take that as their cue to attack Goku in the middle of his conversation with his mom. Yet Goku just kept on dodging the attacks like he wasn't really distracted by his call and was still focused on combat.

All while keeping his conversation with Fasha as casual as he can possibly be.

Then the fight ended when Goku ended up standing on both of their scimitars as they clashed their swords together with him standing on the dull parts of them, then he ended up doing a jump kick against one of them, before bouncing off and hitting the other, while hitting them in between their eyes and knocking them out with some blood leaking out of their craniums, much to the shock of both Bulma and turtle, as they both fell down while Goku landed gracefully on his feet.

"So after this journey, I'm guessing that we're going to train in new stuff other than strength? Cool! Thanks mommy, I appreciate it! And, I love you. Okay, bye." He finished his call, and then jogged to a shocked Bulma and turtle, preparing to carry turtle again.

"I wonder why he wanted to eat you? You don't look like you taste very good. Granted I might've had chefs that served me and mommy some food that could've come from turtles, but do you really taste good?" He asked.

"O-o-of course not! I taste nasty, and I'd poison you if you ate me!" He hurriedly said, hoping that Goku would buy it, as turtles are edible. But he ain't letting Goku know that.

"I sorta thought so. I had a feeling that not all turtles are edible, and I'm guessing some creatures would eat anything to sate their hunger, or cause they simply like turtles. Not me though, I'd merely cook it first, then eat it, all while making sure that it looks yummy too." He said much to turtle's relief as he picked up turtle and proceeded to run around the now unconscious bear thieves with bulma not too far behind him.

" _Guess he wasn't lying about his martial arts training with his grandpa and his mom. And I guess his mom was serious when she said that her son is stronger than I thought._ " She thought as she was still feeling stunned about the fact that little Goku won the fight, yet she was also feeling impressed at what she saw from Goku showing that he can fight well, as well as relieved that he won and survived the fight that happened between the massive two beasts and that little boy with a monkey tail.

All while she still forgot what she lacked under her gown.

* * *

It was a little while after the bear thieves got taken out by Goku, when they ended up finding a beach on the horizon, much to the joy of turtle, and the awe of both Bulma and Goku.

Especially for Goku since he never really saw an ocean before. Which is what Bulma heard from him while on the way there, causing her to end up pitying him as well as feeling sorry for him since he never even saw an ocean in his life, though she didn't feel surprised at what she heard considering how sheltered he was with his mom training him. As well as how isolated from the rest of the world he was while living with her, as well as his grandpa.

But she isn't letting him know that yet.

"Wow! This is the ocean?! It's huge!" Goku said in awe of the big blue sea that they were approaching with wide eyes as Goku slowed down and stopped at the ocean shores before putting down turtle. Who was happy as he can be at the chance of returning to the ocean after so long, at least in his eyes. Now he crawled his way to the waters off of the shores, ready to dive in.

"So long! Thanks for stopping by!" Bulma called out to him as he was now swimming away from them.

"See ya! Glad to be of help to you!" Goku also called out while he smiled, feeling glad and satisfied that he was able to save turtle and return him to the ocean, especially after the bear thieves encounter.

Before he dove under though, he turned back to them to speak. "Oh by the way! I'd appreciate it if you would stay at the shores for a bit! I wish to reward you two for what you done for me! I promise I'll be right back with it!" He called to them.

"What reward?! I hope it's not some dumb shell!" She called back out to him. Though he went under the water before he could hear her as well as respond. Which is much to her dismay.

Then she thought about the reward that she believes she's gonna get. " _Though I wouldn't mind if it's a golden shell accessory, like maybe a shell bra? Or maybe a pearl to make a necklace out of?_ " She thought as she then imagined…

 _…that she was in a montage where she was posing in a flowing pink dress, while wearing a necklace that had a large pearl at the end of it that dangled at her belly while she smiled as she had her pictures taken…_

(A/N think of the pink dress from that imagine spot of Bulma's filler episode of dbz on namek.)

 _…then she posed with the pearl necklace while she posed on a podium like she was a Greek model in a white Greek dress…_

 _…then she found herself posing at a swimming pool in a red bikini while she was flanked with a luxury chair behind her…_

 _…and she ended up posing like a French girl while on her couch, wearing 'only' her pearl necklace as the pearls covered her naughty parts with a handsome blond man posing behind her as he proceeded to whisper flirtations into her ear, making her blush with embarrassment yet smiling and appreciating the flirtations from him, and even wishing he'd kiss her._

…only to end up going back to reality when she got her attention taken by Goku going in the water while staying on the shores. Basically feeling the water on his feet. Which gave her the idea to take off her shoes and go walk in the water while staying on the shores.

Which little did she know, left her with only her pink pajama gown as her only apparel to wear at the moment.

"What are you doing Goku? I don't think it's a good idea to be doing that." She said, seeing that Goku is putting some sea water in his mouth wondering how it tastes.

Which had him spitting out the water in disgust as a result of that. "Yuck! This water is salty! But at least it still looks beautiful." He said disgusted, then smiling at the ocean.

Bulma couldn't help but agree with Goku on that statement about the sea as she too looked at how beautiful the ocean is. "I wish I brought my swimsuit with me to this place. It looks nice to swim in." She said.

"Well why don't you take off that gown and swim here then? If you want to swim here that is." He said curiously.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather not have some peepers on me as I do that. Not to mention what's in the water." She said scared on the last part.

"Well, we're all alone out here until turtle comes back. And I'm sure you'd have to be swimming deeper to the sea to meet a sea creature that wants to eat you."

"But still thanks but no thanks. I'm not as much of a daredevil as you might be. And I'm not really that willing to swim here in my undies, let alone naked right now." She said deadpan on the last part.

"Oh, okay." He said before going back to shore with her and sitting down on the sand. While bulma leaned against a palm tree after putting her shoes back on.

While she leaned against the palm tree, she couldn't help but think about the reward that the turtle is gonna give them. Hoping that it could be either gold, or a diamond of the ocean, or as she believed won't happen, a dragon ball. Even though she hopes it'll be a dragon ball, she also hopes that it could be a pretty item to wear too, like a shell bikini that mermaids wear, or so she believed.

It was a little while of waiting, and her imagining herself in a shell bikini with a handsome man, or posing with a pearl necklace, when she ended up noticing and seeing a shape coming towards her and Goku from the ocean waters.

"Sorry for the wait guys! I just had to get my master!" The familiar voice of turtle said as he swam back to the beach with an old man on his back.

* * *

*Meanwhile earlier today*

On an island known as kame island, there lived an old man. He was fair white sun kissed skinned, while he was also bald. He wore a Hawaiian button up shirt, with matching tan khaki shorts. He also shades that hid his eye colors, and he was thin in build under his shirt. His name was Roshi.

Roshi may look like an old man, but he is no ordinary old man. He was a turtle hermit martial arts master and he was also the man behind the Kamehameha technique. They call him Master Roshi for a reason.

He currently was sitting on a beach chair, and reading a magazine… which happens to be a naughty magazine that had him giggling at the pictures of some, 'unclothed' or even 'scantily clad' women on the pictures.

He had an unfortunate weakness however, in that he happens to be a pervert. Which his students happens to know about when they speak about him. Which doesn't really help him when it comes to getting a girlfriend, or even kami forbid… a bride.

Not that it makes him an unlikable sensei for them, if anything he really does show why he's the master when he gets focused and serious, and he does get the hint and leaves the lady alone if she threatens him, it's just that if there was anything to learn from of what not to do when it comes to finding a lover, it's from what Roshi could do around women.

Yet currently he was reading the magazine, when he ended up turning the page on the magazine when he ended up feeling something fall on his shirt. Which he saw was a card picture on his shirt that he ended up picking up and looking at the image on it.

It was a purple haired woman who happened to be looking stoic at the camera. She wore a blue dress like gi that had light purple long sleeves connected to the shoulders, and happens to have a pink pair of pants underneath. Under the photo was a name which was Fanfan.

That picture had the old man feeling somber at the sight of the lady in the picture, remembering the good times with his girlfriend that he made in his youth when he was just an adept, and wished that they lasted longer. Also wishing that she still remained alive with him, and wishing that they became lovers too.

He had to sigh with relief that he lived this long, yet he was feeling down since he knew that bringing her back could be impossible, and even if it was, it couldn't really be worth it since he feels that his romantic boat already sailed a long time ago. Now all he could do is simply look at the eye candy.

Then he ended up hearing the sounds of somebody approaching on his island from the waters, making him close the magazine quickly and get up from his chair to see who it is. Only to grow shocked at what he saw, being his old friend turtle.

"T-t-turtle!? Is... is that you?!" Roshi asked shocked.

"Hey Master Roshi. It's been a while." He said.

"L-likewise. I thought you might've been killed after a year without you. H-how did you come back?" He asked.

Turtle ended up smiling at Roshi. "I had help, from a little boy with a tail who happens to be strong, and a young lady." He said.

"Really? They helped you? How nice of them! But what happened to you?"

It was when turtle told Roshi about his journey through the land after his washing up on dry land due to a typhoon, which was hard for him and had some perils, but he kept going till he found Goku and Bulma. Leading to him telling Roshi about Goku and Bulma's journey with him to the ocean as well as the ambush by the bear thieves that Goku foiled. Much to Roshi's amazement and relief.

"Also master, I feel that the boy happens to be the prince."

"He's a prince? As in 'the prince'? From that empire we heard so much about?"

"Yes. He looks like he could be the son of the Pink demoness that was described as such according to word on the road, as well as on my first glimpse of that city from afar. Especially with that tail that he has." Turtle said comparing Goku and Fasha.

"May… I go out on a limb and say that he's like his mother?"

Turtle shook his head while smiling at him. "Not really, he actually is more friendlier than his mom. Also I think he's also the student of Gohan's." Turtle said.

That had Roshi floored in shock at what he heard. The fact that the student of his old friend also happens to be the son of the infamous empress of the empire that conquered some of the world had him in disbelief. He also was surprised that the son of the pink demoness is kinder than he thought he'd be.

"So the prince helped you to the ocean? I didn't think he was kind enough to do that. Guess the phrase 'don't judge a book by it's cover.' exists for a reason. Can you take me to the ones that helped you?" He asked.

"That's what I'm gonna do. Come here master." He said as he crawled back to the water before stopping to let Roshi on his back. Which Roshi ended up doing after he got his walking stick. Now he just stood on the shell of Turtle as he swam back to the beach where he left Goku and Bulma.

* * *

The old man now known as Roshi was looking out to the beach as he focused on young lady named Bulma, and the young monkey boy named Goku as turtle approached the beach's shores. " _So these are the ones that helped turtle. The lady looks nice I see._ " He thought as he looked at Bulma.

Then he looked at Goku and saw the resemblance after seeing Goku's tail. " _So that's the prince of the empire that this pink demoness called Fasha runs. Didn't think he'd be so friendly till now._ " He thought, now having newfound respect for Fasha and her family. Not that he hates Fasha since she seems content with what she has right now.

"Hello there young ones!" He called out as turtle reached the shores.

"Hi there, welcome to shore." Bulma said back as Roshi got off of Turtle's shell, which had her staring at his clothes. " _What a cool set of clothes._ " She thought

"I'm Roshi the turtle hermit. And I want to thank you both for rescuing my friend."

"It was our pleasure mister Roshi." Goku replied.

He ended up smiling at Goku before he turned to Turtle. "Which one of them helped you?"

"It was that little boy there." Turtle replied.

"My name is Son Goku." He said introducing himself.

"Well Goku, I would like to give you something as a token of my gratitude." He said before walking to the shores.

Then he lifted his walking stick and pointed it at the sky above him before shouting. "COME HERE MAGIC CARPET!" He called out.

That had Bulma excited at what Roshi was gonna give to them. "A magic carpet!?"

"A magic carpet? You mean like the magical rugs that you sit on and they fly you anywhere according to the books?"

"Yep that's the one." She responded smiling. "At least in the books. I don't think they exist here though. Do they?" She wondered.

After a couple seconds of waiting, Turtle ended up piping up. "Um, master? Didn't you take it to the cleaners?" Turtle said.

Roshi ended up deflating at that. 'I guess you're right."

"Darn. I knew they were not real." Bulma said also disappointed.

"I guess the only other alternative I have is the flying nimbus. But am I ready to part with it? Ah why not, I'd rather not disappoint the prince with the lack of rewards. Besides, if he can ride it, then it belongs to you." He said.

Then he lifted his walking stick again before shouting. "Come to me, FLYING NIMBUS!"

"Is he odd Bulma?"

"I think he's just nuts." Bulma responded.

It was a minute when a yellow cloud ended up appearing in the sky overhead. "Ah there it is. Isn't it a beauty?" Roshi said as the cloud descended lower and closer to them.

"Wow! Hey Bulma! Isn't it nice!?" Goku said excitedly.

"Yeah I know." She said as the cloud was now floating in front of all of them.

"This is the flying nimbus. It may look like a yellow cloud, but it's special. And hopefully enough for a prince like yourself." He said as Goku jogged around the cloud.

"I like it. It looks tasty, but I doubt I can eat it. Right?"

"Of course you can't, it's a cloud that you can stand on, and it would fly you anywhere you can go." Roshi said initially deadpan, before saying the last part proudly.

Bulma felt a bit hesitant though. "But isn't there a catch to this thing? It just sounds too good to be true for you to give away like that." She said.

Roshi felt annoyed before answering, "There is only one catch to it. You have to be pure of heart to ride it. Otherwise it won't even let you stand on it, it's picky that way." Roshi said as he prepared to demonstrate to both of them. "Observe." He said as he jumped trying to land on it…

…only to fall through it like it was not solid.

Cue the laughter courtesy of Bulma as she found that scene to be pretty funny to her. As well as Goku at least quietly. While turtle helped Roshi get up onto his feet.

"Are you okay master? I guess that cloud sensed that you did something naughty." Turtle said.

"I'm not really surprised. Damn thing never let me on since day one of finding it. Only she was able to ride it." He quietly said the last part, feeling somber for the purple haired lady from the picture, as Goku prepared to jump.

"My turn!" Goku said as he jumped to land on the cloud…

…and landed on it like it was solid under his feet.

Cue the excitement out of Goku as he celebrated on getting on the cloud as even Bulma looked on while shocked. "I did it! I'm on the cloud!" He yelled.

" _I can't believe it. The prince was able to ride the cloud?_ " Roshi wondered. " _Guess he deserves it for being different from his mother._ " He thought.

It was a minute of celebrating before Goku decided to take the nimbus out for a spin by flying up to the sky, and all over the place as practice. Leaving Bulma alone with Turtle and Roshi.

"Can I have a reward too!?" Bulma asked hoping she'll be rewarded.

"I don't know. Did she help you too?"

"Not really, it was just the boy. Not counting the water of course." Turtle responded.

"But didn't I change my mind and help you both to the ocean?" She said, hoping to bluff her way to a reward. Though she knows that it might not do much since it was all Goku that protected the turtle.

"I don't know, I believe that I must side with turtle on this. Although I… could be persuaded to change my mind." Roshi said, having an idea of what he would like for Bulma to do.

"Really? What?" She asked hopeful that she could be able to persuade him.

That's when Roshi started to stutter. "W-well I… was w-wondering I-if I can… see your underwear." He said quickly on the last part.

That had Bulma shocked and blushing heavily at what she heard from Roshi as He and turtle briefly argued over what he asked her to do. Ending in Turtle proclaiming "I think I can see why the cloud refused you from day one." to Roshi.

Bulma was conflicted about what she could do. Whether she should just throw caution to the wind and just give him a brief glimpse, or to just refuse to do it, saying to herself that she shouldn't put herself through this, that it's only just some little gift that she probably wouldn't need.

She then ended up doing what she with the benefit of hindsight, would be the 'most embarrassing thing ever', in her opinion. Whether it's karma for trying to refuse to help turtle to the sea alongside Goku, or cause she's just plain unlucky at this point wouldn't really matter, as she may end up regretting doing this at a later time once she finds out. And what's worse is that it's basically her fault for not noticing sooner, but she might not want to admit it.

She ended up spreading her legs and lifted up her gown, showing what she believed was her panties to Roshi and Turtle. When in reality, it was her naked crotch being shown to both of them. The reason why she was like that, was because of the fear of Fasha causing her to rush out of the capsule house in a big hurry and in doing so, left her panties behind that she didn't notice that she wasn't wearing due to Goku taking them off as well as thanks to her fear of Fasha.

So little did she know, she ended up showing her nude lower body to both Turtle and Roshi, giving both of them one hell of a shock, and embarrassment in the former's case, while in the latter's case there was arousal.

" _W-what have I done?_ " He thought as he was not expecting to see a naked lady's crotch in person, which he felt could reawaken his lustful side that he kept occupied with the magazines that he reads on his island, much to turtle's dismay. " _But nevertheless I'm never forgetting this moment even if I'm in the afterlife._ " He thought happily as he stood stiff.

Roshi couldn't help but inwardly groan as bulma then lowered her gown to hide her nude lower body. "There. You happy, you perv?" She said as she put her hands on her cheeks to cover her blushing face.

"Oh sweet kami, I think I'm blind." Roshi said really feeling like he took a visual wallop to his eyes. Yet he was jumping like a little kid on the inside.

"Serves you right for that." Turtle also said feeling shocked and embarrassed at what he saw from bulma.

Bulma then turned around excited for what she's about to gain. "So! What do I get?!"

That snapped Roshi back to reality as he felt alarmed about what to give her. So he had to think about it. While making sure not to seduce her since she'd resent that, regardless of how well he'd please her.

While he thought about it though, bulma ended up noticing something peculiar on Roshi's necklace. So she focused on it to see what it was, and gasped when she saw that on his necklace was her objective…

…a three star dragon ball.

Excitement ended up rushing through her at the sight of that dragon ball. "Wait! How about that one around your neck. May I have that as my reward?!" She asked.

"What? Oh, this? I caught it by mistake while I was fishing. You want this?" He asked confused as he took off his necklace.

"Of course I do! It's why I'm on a journey here!" She proclaimed annoyed as she took the dragon ball out of his hand. Then she ended up looking at it closely just to make sure it's the real deal.

Which she ended up confirming as she ended up beaming at the reflection of her face on the ball when she knew she got one of her desired balls in her possession. " _Yes! Just two more to go._ " She thought happily.

Then Goku was overhead and close enough for her to call out to him. Which she proceeded to do so while he's in range, making him fly to her till he was now close by.

"Look Goku. We have a fifth dragon ball in our hands. That means we have only two more to go." Bulma said happily.

Goku also felt happy about that as he smiled at her. "Heheheheh. I guess now it was a good idea to help Turtle to the sea, right?"

"You're so right Goku. I guess I apologize for trying to refuse to help. Thanks old man." She said turning to Roshi.

"Umm miss, with all due respect, while I did say that you could be rewarded too, I didn't really think about giving you that." Roshi said feeling confused about why she wants it quite badly.

"Oh come on Roshi, you did say you'd reward me too right?" She asked. Before she then decided to 'persuade' him to concede, as if she hadn't humiliated herself enough, by lifting up the front of her gown again at least three more times while making sure not to have Goku see the naughty bits too.

She was a little late in that part little did she know.

Roshi ended up feeling that his nose was bleeding at the sight of that to where he ended up accepting. "Okay okay! The ball is yours!" He said, causing both Goku and Bulma to celebrate. While he then got disappointed on the inside. " _I wish I got my camera with me._ " He thought.

Once it was all said and done, Goku and Bulma ended up going back the way they came, heading back to Bulma's home while Roshi and Turtle headed to their home on kame island.

While they were going their separate ways though, Roshi ended up saying goodbye. "See ya guys! And thank you for going commando for me!" He yelled out saying goodbye to Bulma.

What Roshi said had Bulma confused at what he said. " _What does he mean? Me going comma- …wait a second!_ " She thought the last part in dread as she stopped the bike for a minute to check herself to see if she had underwear on. Which ended up causing her to pause on her bike in shock, horror, and embarrassment after her search for her panties came up short.

For it was at this point that she realized that she might've made a little mistake.

" _So… he… saw it all… back on the beach… all… because… I…_ " She thought in embarrassment.

"Hey you coming bulma!?" Bulma heard Goku calling back to her as he stopped when he noticed that she stopped. Causing her to snap out of her thoughts and ride her motorcycle to follow him, until she gets to her home and find her panties.

* * *

Once they reached Bulma's home, Bulma got off her bike and walked in the house while Goku decided to rest on his back on the nimbus. Bulma ended up getting to her bed and searched it for her panties, only for that to come up short as well, so she searched her dresser to look for the panties which she ended up finding a pair that happened to have wrinkles on it. Which is a telltale sign that she had it on.

" _Why were they in the dresser? I just know that I wore these to bed and all. So what happened?_ " She wondered as she thought about what happened that morning. Which had her remembering that she saw Goku standing by her bed after she woke up.

That was when it hit her, that she believed that Goku had something to do with why she didn't have her panties on. Which had her feeling upset and angered at him if that was the case. Yet she still remembered Fasha's threat on her if something bad happened to Goku. Even though she also feels that Fasha would understand why she punished her son if she learned about why she did it. After all, she was chosen simply cause she looked like a no nonsense babysitter in her eyes, and she was going to prove it.

So she decided to get prepare for her impending ride with Goku on his nimbus before she can accuse him. So she got her clothes and proceeded to bathe herself, or at least was until Goku ended up entering the house and saw her by the bed. How convenient for her.

"Hey Bulma, I wondered where you were in the house and here you are, so I just waited here till you were done pondering. Are we ready to go?" He asked.

"In a minute. I just want to ask you a question. You see, when I ended up lifting up my gown for the old guy after we got the dragon ball, have you seen anything?"

"Nope, I don't think so. I just saw you lift the front and that's it. Why?" He asked, worried where it's gonna lead to.

"Well you see, I happen to have worn my birthday suit under this gown, little did I know at the time. So I happened to have flashed the old fart, and, well I'm sure you know the rest. So I'm gonna ask, did you have anything to do with it?"

Goku ended up feeling a little nervous when she asked that question. And he knew that lying his way out of this situation could lead to a worse consequence down the road once the truth comes out. So he sucked it up and told the truth. "I… pulled off your panties out of curiosity."

That had Bulma surprised at that last part, as well as confirming the theory that she had in her head about Goku doing that since she knew that he was the only culprit since nothing else seems to be at fault too which made Goku the only one. The answer of why though was not what she expected.

"Curiosity? Why were you curious?"

"Because I… felt nothing when I… laid on your waist, so I wondered why, and… well…"

"Say no more. I'm hoping that perversion wasn't involved, nor is it the reason. Right?"

Goku nodded while he apologized, calming down Bulma as she now knew that Goku really didn't mean to do it, and that it was merely his innocent curiosity that led to this. Which she felt is at least more understandable and forgivable than the other more adult reason why.

But that ain't gonna get Goku out of his punishment that easily, as she ended up deciding to magically summon her Uzi out of her ass and spray Goku with a rain of bullets that she knew would bounce off his skin like pellets from a slingshot due to being as strong as his mother. Which though she knew it wouldn't harm him badly, but she knew it would merely hurt him like launching a tiny pebble onto his skin.

After her clip was empty and Goku was done dancing around getting hurt, he ended up rubbing his sore spots as Bulma let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Ouch! I said I was sorry." He said in pain, yet didn't feel like crying.

"I forgive you Goku. But you should know that there will be people that would resent that kind of behavior if it involves what you did. So be sure to not do that again. Got it?"

"Got it." Goku said nursing his burns.

After all was said and done, Bulma got dressed and was now outside with Goku as she then pushed a button on the house that instantaneously transformed the house back into the capsule. Which startled Goku due to it looking like a jump cut from a tv show he watched with Fasha. Much to Bulma's amusement.

"Don't scare me like that Bulma." He said catching his breath.

"Sorry kid. I'll be sure to warn you next time." She said as she put the house capsule back in the case. Then she prepared to ride the motorcycle, only to then look at the nimbus. "Now it seems that we're riding the cloud together."

That had Goku pondering about if the cloud would count her as worthy. "Wait Bulma, didn't Master Roshi say that you have to be pure of heart to ride it?"

That had Bulma smiling smugly at Goku. "Oh don't you worry your cute little head. I'm the purest beauty you've ever seen here. There's a reason why your mommy chose me ya know." She said as she prepared to jump, which she did intending to land on it on her chest…

…only to fall through it like Roshi did back on the beach.

That had Goku giggling at what happened though he hoped Bulma is alright. Sure enough, Bulma got up fine even though she wasn't happy about the fact that she fell through the cloud. "I guess you did something naughty did you?" Goku asked through his giggles.

"I suppose that the nimbus believes that beauty is a crime. Oh well, I didn't feel interested in riding it anyway." She said deadpan before she then proceeded to ride her motorcycle alongside Goku on his nimbus.

Which is unfortunate for her as she ended up learning that the nimbus happens to be faster, as Goku was remaining ahead of her while she continued to lag behind him. Something that Goku noticed as well as he slowed down his nimbus so he won't lose Bulma by going too fast.

"I'm guessing you need a faster bike. Eh Bulma?"

"If there was a speed limit on this road, you would've gotten many tickets on your cloud." She said, feeling that Goku has a point about getting a faster bike, but she isn't letting him know that. Now they were on their way to next dragon ball, which Bulma knew was through the lake and the desert. She just hoped that the next adventure she'll have after this one would be worth it for her perfect boyfriend.

Or so she hoped.

* * *

And done.

Here's another chapter to this fanfic that I decided to post this month, before posting the second chapter to four brave dragons. Which I hope I may be able to release at least in early April.

I hope that the 'no balls' scene in this chapter bothers Nobody. As well as the flashing scene that bulma did to roshi.

Also, yes oolong will still meet bulma and goku. just not in aru village since it is now fasha's city and home. So oolong will be somewhere waiting for them.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

I hope you all have had a good saint Patrick's day

and once again, _Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT & super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama_. **Please support the official release.**

 **Theodore the poet signing out.**


End file.
